User blog:Tonygameman/Sparkster Bio Info for BangJang96
BangJang96 is planning a DeviantArt bio for Konami's popular and forgetten opossum knight with a jetpack called Sparkster from the game Rocket Knight Adventures released in 1993 on SEGA Genesis with a 2010 reboot released on PS3, XBOX 360 & Windows through Steam and he said that I would make info for him to use. Sparkster would also use feats outside from his games like crossovers and his story "Last of the Rocket Knights" on Sonic the Comic. Sparkster Rocket-Bursts into DEATH BATTLE! *Species: Opossum *Age: 17 (during the first game; stated on the link) *Height: 2'7" *Weight: Unknown *First Appearance: Rocket Knight Adventures (1993) *Occupation: Leader of the Rocket Knights, Farmer (when retired 15 years) *Alias: Rocket Knight Feats/Misc Info *Was a war orphan, later adopted by the Rocket Knight master mifune Sanjulo who trained him before his death made by his another student, Axel Gear *Rescued Princess Sherry, Cherry and Flora from evil lords like Emperor Devligus Devotindos, King Gedol and Generalissimo Lioness respectively *Defeated his rival Axel Gear multiple times, even in boxing fights while riding mechs *Appeared in Track & Field Olympics and Krazy Kart Racing with other Konami characters *Brought down both the Devotindos Empire and Wolf Kingdom *Defeated King Gedol and his Gedol Empire *Prevented Princess Sherry's and King Gedol's wedding just in time (Sonic the Comic) *Fought Bill Rizer and his teammates in Contra: Shattered Soldier's hidden ending **Same happened after Gold Sparkster's ending in the 2010 game Physicality *Strength **Can break through steel walls **Destroyed Pig Star, which is said to have the power to destroy whole worlds **Can destroy giant mechs rided by Pig Soldiers **His sword swipes are strong enough to rip the Pig Soldier’s clothes off **Smashed a gemstone which is a source of King Gedol’s spells and evil doppelgangers of himself *Speed **Reacts to lightning and lasers **Dodged meteors like those summoned by King Gedol in his boss battle **Can reach across gaps in seconds when using Rocket Burst **Can spin too fast by using his rocket pack that anyone's eyes can't see him *Durability **Was fine after breaking through steel walls **Survived hits from Pig Star (stated above at Strength) **Sparkster's enchanted armor makes him resist spells **Can survive falling too high from the sky after his rocket pack being shutted down in cold weather *Intelligence **Is the leader and most skilled of the elite Rocket Knights **Is also an expert swordsman **Can ride mechs with ease in multiple occasions Equipment *Rocket Pack **A jetpack which allows Sparkster to use his attacks when it's charged **Allows him to fly around in the air **Can use his rocket pack's jet blasts to burn anyone *Mystical Blade **A sword which can be used to cut through steel and energy easily **His sword can also fire some sort of energy from it *Enchanted Armor **Helps Sparkster to survive intense pressures and damage **Can protect him from spells and also anyone affected to it near him *Flame Orb **Puts Sparkster’s sword in flame, making his attacks more stronger than usual *Sparkrobo **A mech modeled after him as seen in in Sparkster: Rocket Knight Adventures 2 **Has been used for a boxing fight against Axel Gear’s own mech **Can shoot it’s rocket fists to attack enemies in Stage 4 Skills & Abilities *Hanging **Can use his tail to hang onto things like wires, ropes, rails and tree branches **Can even move around and slide down while hanging *Rocket Burst **Charges his jetpack and then bursts in any direction sword-first **Can damage enemies when bursting at them **Can bounce off walls *Burst Drill **During Rocket Burst, Sparkster spins around like a corkscrew drill while bursting **Does twice the damage of Rocket Burst **Can destroy weak and destructible walls *Burst Vortex **Spins in-place like a buzzsaw **Can stay in the air while doing the move **Is able to reflect bombs back as seen in the 2010 game *Burst Shot **Shoots a plasma projectile from his sword **A projectile travels a short distance *Burst Beam **Shoots a large energy beam from his sword **Capable to do this while flying with his rocket pack *Burst Assist **Can hover/glide in the air by using his jetpack **Can be used to maneuver in mid-air and go across gaps which can’t be crossed by jumping *Rail Spin **Spins vertically around while hanging on the rail **Can reach great heights when jumping after the move Gold Sparkster *Requires 6 Sacred Swords to transform into Gold Sparkster for a short period of time *Has gold armor when in this form *Becomes more stronger in attacks *His rocket pack charges more faster Weaknesses *Rocket Pack can’t be used constantly because it depletes fuel that needs to be recharged *Rocket Pack don’t work in extremely cold weather unless it’s heated *Always rushes head-on into danger Sparkster: "Have you forgotten why they call us the Rocket Knights?" Category:Blog posts